A patient suffering from Parkinson's disease or cerebral infraction is likely to happen a physical dysfunction.
Then, it has been long desired that the motor function of the patient can be exactly understood or recognized. Conventionally, a doctor has judged based on an experience, for example, by seeing that a patient practices an opening or closing action between his or her thumb and other finger, in case that the doctor judges the patient to be a good motor function or not. Then, the doctor used to judge a health condition of patient based on the experience by seeing his or her action. However, the motor function cannot be exactly judged based on such a subjective judgment.
Therefore, this applicant provides an art for measuring motor function of a subject for experiment at high accuracy by that the subject for experiment practices the opening or closing action of their fingers with coils wearing in each of the thumb and forefinger of the subject for experiment such as the patients, such that it is turned on electricity in one coil to generate a magnetic field and velocity, acceleration, or the like caused by the opening or closing action of fingers are analyzed according to a magnitude of induced electric current generated in the other coil. (Japanese patent unexamined laid-open publication No. 246,126 of 2008 will be referred to)